Jack Duncan
Jack Duncan is a doctor who is the Head Doctor of the Inverness Local Hospital, Duncan as a child was given up by his mother following the death of his father to Elizabeth Bligh. Elizabeth then accepted Duncan into her care and paid for his education, schooling and allowed him to pursue the goals he looked towards. When Jack was a young man he began a romantic relationship with Carolyn Bligh, and unknown to Jack Carolyn fell pregnant with his baby this baby was kept secret from Jack and Carolyn's baby was Anna Poletti. And following the secret birth of Anna she was raised in George Bligh's care. When Anna was 20 years old Carolyn Bligh decided to tell Jack about Anna, this delighted Jack to learn he was a father as while in a Japanese camp during World war 2 they took Jack's sperm cells away. When Anna and Jack were both aware of the truth they began their relationship again with them growing closer, and in turn through Anna, Jack and Carolyn grow closer. Biography Series 1 during her pregnancy]] When Sarah Adams arrives in Inverness after 20 years in Europe George Bligh offers her a job at the Inverness Local Hospital, when Sarah arrives Jack is instantly impressed when Sarah shows to have a wide knowledge of medical works. Jack then takes Sarah to one of his difficult patients, Roy Briggs. Duncan is then pleased by Sarah's ability to easily talk Roy into taking the medication Jack has subscribed him. This leads to Jack agreeing to take Sarah onto the medical staff at the Inverness Local Hospital. Later on when Elizabeth Bligh launches her crusade to be rid of Sarah she enlists the help of Doris Collins who finds Sarah's name is really Bridget on her passport. Elizabeth then goes to Jack where she orders Jack to fire Sarah, however Jack tells Elizabeth that he will not get rid of Sarah as she is a formidable nurse and a brilliant hard worker. This infuriates Elizabeth and she informs Jack that if he does not intervene then she will be forced to. Jack then tells Elizabeth that even if she does intervene there is nothing that she can use against her. However, later on Elizabeth suffers a tragic heart attack and Jack rushes to treat her. Jack is very shaken up by the heart attack and he worries for Elizabeth's health by telling her to remain in hospital for a few weeks. When George Bligh agrees to host a reception for the Japanese government in a bid to try and create a business relationship with Australia and Japan, he goes to Jack and asks for his backing because his support would silence a lot of the critics. However, jack is disgusted at what George has asked as he was in a Japanese War Camp during World war 2. Jack then goes to the hospital where he confide sin Elizabeth, yet later Jack decides reluctantly to go to the reception. Jack then goes to Roy Briggs's House where he asks Sarah Adams to go to the reception with him. While at the reception Jack loses his nerve and threateningly walks up to the Japanese Businessmen, yet thanks to Sarah Adams Jack then shakes the Japanese man's hand thus extending an olive branch to his enemies. However despite this Jack then drops off Sarah and drives to a rural tree where he bangs his hands against his car and falls over only to be found by Sarah Adams. Sarah then comforts Jack back to soberness however he accidently confesses to her that he loves her. Sarah then takes Jack home, this experience strengthens Jack relationship with Sarah and they become closer than ever. Carolyn Bligh then arrives in Inverness where she goes to Jack, she then tells Jack that from their relationship many years ago they have a daughter. The daughter being Anna Poletti, however Carolyn tells jack nothing more than him having a daughter. Jack is outraged and swears to Carolyn that he will find out the identify of his daughter. Series 2 ]] Jack is still angry at Carolyn Bligh for not telling him the identity of his daughter and his searches for answers following Carolyn's revelation. And finally Carolyn decides to tell Jack that Anna Poletti is his daughter. This pleases Jack to know his daughter's true identity, and in light of his recent discovery Jack tries to grow closer to Anna but it pains him to know that Anna may never know the truth. Jack and Carolyn begin to grow closer through their combined love for Anna, and this growing relationship leads to Carolyn inviting Jack to her Christmas party in Sydney. Yet when Carolyn kisses Jack he pulls away and then flees the room, while Carolyn calls to him Jack frustratingly drives away. When Carolyn then comes to the Inverness Local Hospital where she questions Jack on why he fled the room after they kissed, however Jack pushes Carolyn away due to his intimacy issues. Later on when Carolyn goes to Jack's office at the hospital, she tells him that she loves him so much and whatever reason he has intimacy issues he will accept. This prompts Jack to finally tell Carolyn the reason he has been so cautious, the reason being that while in the Japanese camp the soldiers harmfully removed his testicles. Carolyn is upset at this but Jack tells her that he wants no pity but she reminds him that she loves him. To which they embrace lovingly. Carolyn and Jack then go to the Ash Park Cottage where after being at first scared Jack makes love to Carolyn, the two then connect stronger than ever before and begin a romantic relationship. Finally Carolyn tells Anna who her father is after Anna begs her to, when Carolyn reveals the father is Jack the two are able to begin again closer than ever. Jack is then able to give Anna some fatherly advice which she heeds and in turn overjoys Jack. Later, when Anna's wedding day arrives Jack's place at wedding ceremony is in dispute as it is decided that George Bligh will walk Anna down the aisle. However, when Gino discovers Anna is upset about Jack's place at the wedding he hatches a plan that will allow Jack to be at the altar with his daughter. Gino arranges that Jack will be his best man thus allowing him to stand with his daughter when she marries Gino during the ceremony. When the ceremony is over Jack embraces his daughter merrily. ]] A little later on, Jack and Carolyn continue their relationship and are more in love than ever with them having lunch together everyday and spending lots of time with each other. And while on a picnic Jack proposes to Carolyn, to which she unhappily tells him no. When Jack is shocked she tells him that she loves him deeply but if they married then one of them would have to change their lives forever, as Jack would have to move to the city or Carolyn would have to move to Inverness. This would make one of the sad because one of them would have to leave their lives behind, Jack however being so in love with Carolyn Jack tells Carolyn that maybe it was time to change for one of them. He then tells Carolyn that he is willing to change for his love. To which Carolyn is touched. Series 3 confides her pregnancy to Jack]] When George Bligh is shot following a call from James Bligh Jack dashes to tend to George however he then rushes George to a Sydney hospital. Jack then goes with Rene Nordmann to the police office who is being accused of the shooting, when Jack arrives at the police office he tries to persuade Officer Eddie Franklin to allow Rene to be taken to hospital. However, Franklin harshly denies Jack's suggestion much to his displeasure. Later on when Sarah Adams arrives Jack shows her to the front door when Sarah comes to trouble with Eddie once more, Jack is then outraged to find that Rene's head is heavily bleeding. When Sarah then runs out of the police office Jack follows worried for his friend and witnesses her suffer from morning sickness. A little later on Jack returns to The Inverness Local Hospital where Sarah throws up in one of the toilets and Jack hears, he then invites Sarah into his office where she confides to him that she is pregnant. A little bit later Jack then asks if Sarah has told Rene about the baby to which Sarah tells Jack no, due to it not possibly being his. Jack is then stunned to learn the baby must be George's, Sarah then tells Jack that George must never know. Sarah then informs Jack that she is going to Sydney in order to find an abortionist however Sarah actually tells Jack that her aunt Peg Maloney is unwell and she is going to go and look after her. However, disaster strikes as despite Sarah not going through with the abortion a girl who did shows up on the door step of Peg's House Sarah telephones Jack. Sarah begs Jack to treat the girl at the hospital to which Jack agrees, Jack helps to treat the girl with Sarah assisting him in the operation room. However much to Jack's horror and utter distress the girl dies on the operating table, Jack then goes to comfort the girl’s mother. Later on Jack decides to lie on the girl’s death certificate to protect her honour, however this is illegal and could cost Jack his license to practice as a doctor. In light of this Jack goes with Sarah back to Sydney where they look for the abortionist’s house with the help of the police, when Jack and Sarah discover the house they arrest the abortionist. When Jack returns to Inverness things look up as his relationship with Carolyn Bligh only gets better and the two become closer than ever before. Jack then attends the card party at Ash Park at which Carolyn tells him that Sir. Richard has offered her a job as a journalist at his newspaper. Jack is very supportive and the two make love, when Carolyn’s first article is then published Jack is delighted. However, all is not well as when Carolyn invites Sir. Richard to her apartment Jack warns Carolyn to be careful toward Sir. Richard as he may have a hidden agenda. Carolyn at first laughs but when Jack arrives at Carolyn's Sydney Apartment seeing that Sir. Richard is there Jack gets the wrong impression and is outraged believing Carolyn is cheating on him he storms away. Following this night Jack notices that Carolyn has changed, however unknown to him Carolyn was raped on the night that she was with Sir. Richard. A little later on when Carolyn goes to Jack and finally decides to tell Jack the truth about her rape. Jack then tries to embrace Carolyn but she pulls away saying she feels disgusted with herself for what has happened. Jack then tells Carolyn that he loves her and the two begin to embrace, but a police officer called Eddie Franklin arrives and informs Jack that he is here to ask about the girl that Jack treated. Franklin has arrived to question Jack because due to Jack lying on the death certificate it looks as though Jack has performed the illegal abortion. Carolyn then questions Jack what has happened and then while the two are alone Jack explains to Carolyn what has happened. Later the two go to a bench and Jack lovingly holds hands with Carolyn. Category:Characters